


Is This Heaven?

by Cashley



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 100 word drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashley/pseuds/Cashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damsel in distress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Heaven?

The world as she knows it has become twisted- or more like muddy. Yes, muddy is definitely the right word for what is happening right now. One second she is executing a one eighty turn with a twerk-n-jerk, as Fat Amy would put it, on top of a stair case and next thing she sees is the ceiling; which will not stop moving no matter how many times she wills it to stop. She blinks and now an angel, nay a knight has just come into her vision. Beca is pretty sure that Chloe Beale has just saved her life.


End file.
